Of Guilt and Soup
by Ithlien
Summary: Willow feels guilty


Of Guilt and Soup.  
  
By: Becca Bennett  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Buffy series or any of the characters. I'm just borrowing them for a little salsa dancing competition, and then I'll return them when I get bored. If I did own them however, Willow and Oz would still be together.  
  
Summary: Willow feels guilty after all the torment she gave to the group. W/O  
  
Author's Note: This is my first finished Willow and Oz fic, I hope you guys like, if not tell me why.  
  
***********************8  
  
  
  
  
  
Willow looked at the burgundy door that loomed it front of her. She felt guilty. It was all her fault; this was all her fault. As much as they had tried to deny it. She knew it was. She felt like they were all secretly blaming her, hating her. She felt so awful. She had watched it come down to everyone of her friends. First Giles, then Cordelia who dragged Xander down with her desperate not to suffer alone, it then got Buffy who ironically Willow had thought would be the one person that it couldn't attack. And now finally, it had Oz.  
  
She decided last night that she would never forgive herself, never! How could she cause this much torment to the man she loved the most? She should be locked away for the rest of her life; she was a danger to humanity.  
  
She took a deep calming breath and knocked on the door of the Osborne house, it had become a second home to her since it happened. The worn sight of Oz's mother immediately greeted her. Sarah Osborne.  
  
"Its not as bad as you think it is." The woman said to the pale young red head, who was so obviously head over heels for her son, and vice versa. She frowned at the poor child for a moment; she looked like she hadn't slept in days. Even though there were dark blue smudges under the young woman's eyes, and her skin was pale with fatigue yet there was something about her that made the older woman stare at the girl. There was a beauty within, which seemed to radiate, circling others in her presence. Sarah found it difficult to look away from the auburn beauty, it was no wonder her son loved this girl. This Willow, was special, she was different than the other bums in Sunnydale. She had certain purity about her, which Sarah hoped she would never lose. If only she would stop feeling so guilty, it wasn't her fault at all.  
  
"Can I go up?" Willow questioned the older woman, who merely nodded thoughtfully in return. Willow slowly walked up the stairs, wondering if she dare enter the room that lay at the end of the hallway. Her hand rested on the knob for a moment, a feeling of uncertainty filled her. She looked behind her; she could still make a run for it. But she knew she couldn't, she drew in a shaky breath then entered the room.  
  
It took her eyes a moment to focus in the dimly light room, the curtains were drawn blocking out the sun from the room. There was certain warmth to the air, and a smell that was distinctly Oz. She peered at the unmoving figure that lay on the bed. Its now or never Rosenberg she chided herself.  
  
"Hey Oz." Her voice quavered a bit, she cleared her throat and tried again. "I brought you some soup." She shook the thermos that she held in her left hand.  
  
As if on cue a head popped out from underneath the mountain of pillows. "Willow?" A deep throaty voice answered, her name was then directly followed by a bout of harsh coughing.  
  
"The one and only." She placed herself on the edge of the bed; she looked at the face that was half hidden by shadows. "I'm sorry I gave you the cold."  
  
" That's okay." He grinned at her, happy to see his girlfriend. He stared at her for a second, just getting lost in the gorgeousness that was Willow before finishing his sentence. "No guilt though, I hate Willow guilt. It is officially banned from this room."  
  
" I think you talk more when you suffer from a sore throat than without." She looked over at Oz, and smiled softly "You mom has been really great about me coming over everyday."  
  
"Yeah, that'd be her." He looked over at the green-eyed beauty before raising his eyebrow and asking. " You mentioned something about soup?"  
  
" Yep. Homemade Chicken Noodle, your favourite."  
  
" Thank God." Oz gratefully accepted the container; he loved his parents he really did. But they sucked at cooking, for the past few days he had been counting on the lack of smell, due to a plugged nose to disguise the taste of his mom's burnt cooking. Unfortunately, somehow the food tasted worse.  
  
"So, you forgive me for getting you sick?" Willow asked her boyfriend hopefully.  
  
"Yah, but I'd stay away from Buffy and Giles for a while."  
  
Willow laughed in agreement. She had already run into Buffy and had learnt a very hard lesson. A sick Slayer was not a happy Slayer, ditto for Watchers.  
  
THE END  
  
* Oh look at me! My first Buffy Fic!!!! 


End file.
